Pretreatment methods such as primers or physicochemical methods such as plasma treatments can be used to improve the adhesion of adhesives and sealants. The adhesion of adhesives and sealants to certain substrates is very difficult to achieve.
A fiber composite composition containing a plastic matrix is one substrate that can be difficult to glue. In this case, it is especially difficult to achieve an early strength when using polyurethane adhesives.